The Story of Life
by kateandharvey
Summary: Niles gets amnesia, and with the Sheffields out of town, it's up to CC to take care of him. Only, Niles acts on his feelings, and had no idea of their "complicated" relationship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know, I know. Another story! Why can't I just finish the ones I've started? I don't know. But I don't really feel like it right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Nanny" or any of its characters.

**The Story of Life**

**Chapter 1**

**kateandharvey**

CC sighed as she got out of the shower. She'd had a long day. A long, boring day. The Sheffields were gone on vacation to some tropical island, and Niles was home alone. No Maxwell, no work. No work, bored CC. Bored CC, cranky CC. Well, more cranky than usual. She was just about to pull her pajama top over her head when she heard the phone. Her brow furrowed. _Who could be calling this late? _She wondered, and then it dawned on her. She picked up the handheld, put it to her ear and sharply greeted, "Niles, I'm in no mood for pranks. So just take your lazy, no good-"

"-Excuse me?" She was greeted with a woman's soft voice.

CC cringed. "I'm sorry, this is CC Babcock."

The woman was quiet for only a moment before speaking, "Yes, Ma'm. Do you know a Niles Brightmore?"

CC's face turned ghostly white. "Yes."

"This is New York General. Mr. Brightmore's had an accident, and he's currently in our care. You were listed as his emergency contact."

CC nodded fiercely, trying to comprehend so much information in only a few moments. "Yes, this is CC Babcock." She stated dumbly. She didn't realize how long she'd been quiet until the woman on the other end spoke.

"Ma'm? Are you alright?"

"Um... Yes, yes. I'll be right down." CC hung up the phone, and ran to get dressed.

* * *

CC literally ran into the nurse's station. "I'm CC Babcock. I'm here looking for Niles Brightmore."

The nurse behind the desk smiled at her. "Hello. I'm Clara. We spoke on the phone."

CC nodded, "Where's Niles?"

Clara smiled apologetically. "He's here, but you can't see him yet."

"What?" CC looked at Clara as if she had two heads, "And just why the hell not?"

"Ma'm." Clara addressed her, "I'm going to need you to calm down."

"Calm down?" She was on a Babcock roll, "Calm down? You call me at-" She checked her watch. "Twelve A.M. to tell me he's hurt, and I can't all the way down here and can't see him?" Her eyes grew big, "And now you have the audacity to tell me to calm down?" Her fire burnt out almost immediately, and she rubbed her hands over her face. "I'm sorry." She spoke two words that rarely come out of her mouth, "I'm cranky, and I'm tired, and I'm worried."

Clara nodded at her, "It's alright. I understand what you're going through."

_You don't have a clue what I'm going through._

"Why don't we just take a seat over here, and I'll have the doctor come to fill you in on his condition."

CC nodded, "Thank you." And she took a seat.

It wasn't but a few minutes later when the doctor appeared. "CC Babcock?" He asked.

She stood up in greeting. "Hello."

He smiled sadly, "Mr. Brightmore was in a fight earlier today."

CC's brow furrowed, "A fight? Are you sure? Niles doesn't get into fights."

The doctor nodded, "We had a man who brought him in. Said that Mr. Brightmore was in a fight with a young man, and took a good punch to the noggin. The younger man ran off, and Mr. Brightmore was out cold on the sidewalk in front of the grocery store."

CC shook her head, "And? How is he?"

The doctor sighed, "That's why I wanted to speak with you. Mr. Brightmore seems to have what I'm lead to believe is a temporary case of amnesia. He doesn't remember who he is, the fight, how it started, or anything else."

CC just stared blankly at the doctor. Eventually, she nodded her head. "Okay... When can I see him?"

"Right now." The doctor told her, and he stood up smiling.

Shaking his hand, CC smiled. "Thank you."

He winked, "Room 427." And he walked off.

* * *

CC entered room 427 quietly, as not to wake him if he were sleeping. But as she was closing the door, she heard him move behind her, along with a raspy, "Hello."

CC turned, and smiled sadly at his face. The deep purple and blue bruises were enough to upset her, and she took a seat near the window, just looking at him. "Hi." She whispered.

He put his arms behind his head, sitting up some. He chuckled, "I'd probably have something to say to you if I could remember who you were."

She smiled, "I'm CC."

"CC?" He asked, "What's your real name?"

She shook her head, "You'll never know." She smirked, and then her face grew serious. "Are you alright, Niles?"

He nodded, "Yeah. A little sore, but I'm alright. Apparently I got into a fight or something." He paused, "Is that like me?"

She shook her head, "Not in a million years."

He smiled, "Good. I didn't really want to be a fighter."

She chuckled, and looked at him deeply.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "Everything you do is half-heartedly. If you're trying not to cry, you can cry. It doesn't bother me any... Does it?"

She smirked, and shrugged in response.

He scooted over on the bed, and raised his arm. "C'mere." She looked at him. He patted the bed. "Come here." She sighed, knowing it probably wasn't a good idea, but walked over and sat where he had offered anyway. He pulled her down next to him, and held her close. "See?" He whispered, "The world isn't going to open up and swallow you." She sighed.

He grabbed her hand, and gently placed it on his heart. They sat in silence for a few moments, and then he whispered to her, "Can you feel it? You looked like I was going to die when you first came in here... I'm okay." She made the mistake of looking into his eyes, and before she knew it, she was trapped within them. She looked over his face. He must've noticed this because he moved her hand from his heart to his face. Then, he leaned down and kissed her head. "It's alright." He whispered, "I'm okay..." He began to drift off to sleep with her, "_We're _okay..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know, I know. Another story! Why can't I just finish the ones I've started? I don't know. But I don't really feel like it right now.

**The Story of Life**

**Chapter 2**

**kateandharvey**

When CC woke up with Niles' arms around her, she thought she'd died and gone to heaven. It was everything she'd ever wanted. And it wasn't but a moment that her eyes were open that he placed a kiss on her temple. "Good morning, CC." He whispered into the quiet room. The sound of his voice speaking her first name was a privilege. She didn't hear it often, only if he was upset with her or repeating something. Before she could respond, a nurse entered the room.

"Well, well." The heavy woman raised an eyebrow suggestively. "I'd ask how you are, Mr. Brightmore, but the question now seems redundant."

CC blushed deeply, and scooted off of the bed and back into her chair.

The nurse smirked, "I'm Hope. I'll be taking care of your husband while he's here in the hospital." CC could feel Niles' eyes on her, burning into her, trying to figure out if she would say anything, or if she wouldn't. By the time CC realized that if she didn't say anything he'd get the wrong idea, Hope continued talking. "You're looking good, Mr. Brightmore." She smiled, "If there isn't anything you need, I'll just be on my way."

CC smiled at her, and she left the room. Niles turned to CC, "How did you sleep?"

CC nodded, "Good." She'd failed to mention that it was the best night of sleep she'd had in fifteen years.

"So tell me," Niles began nervously, "Tell me more about myself."

CC thought for a moment before replying, "If I had to describe you in one word it would be caring. You're the most caring man I've ever known." She shook her head in disbelief, "It never ceases to amaze me how little you think of yourself. You're always putting others first, and yourself last. And... about a year ago, you paid the consequences."

"What?" He asked her, "What happened?"

CC shrugged sadly, "You had a heart attack... I was the only one there, and if I hadn't come for the bottle of water I wanted, I... I don't know what would've happened."

Niles, seeing her visibly upset, asked, "The only one there?"

CC nodded, "Yes. You're a butler. I was the only one at the house you work at. You work for your long time friend, Maxwell Sheffield. He's a Broadway producer. And there's his nanny, Fran Fine. And his three children, Molly, Brandon, and Gertrude."

His brow furrowed, "Those are very odd names."

CC shrugged, "Yeah, well... Whatchya gonna do?"

He chuckled, and then reached over and took her hand in his. "Tell me some about yourself. You know me, but I don't know you."

CC sighed, "Nothing to tell. My name is CC Babcock, I'm over the legal drinking age, which is as far as you'll ever get to knowing the real one, I live in a penthouse on Park Avenue, and I've got a little pomeranian, Chester."

He nodded, and tugged on her hand, pulling her towards him. Pulling her down, he looked into her eyes as if he was searching her soul. "I know I don't know you," He began, whispering, "And it must be really irritating that I have no idea who you are, but I've been wanting to do this since I saw you. I feel like I should, like it's right." And before she could protest, his lips were on hers, sweetly, tenderly, and firmly all at the same time. It was like she was being tortured. She could feel the shiver run from her lips to her toes, covering every inch of her body along the way. Eventually, he ended the kiss, and stared into her eyes. He held onto her hand tightly. "I don't understand what exactly I'm feeling, but I think I'm in love with you... Is that..." His brow furrowed, "Okay?"

"What?" She whispered, as if he'd asked her to cluck like a chicken.

"Is it okay..." He repeated, "For me to love you."

CC wasn't good with these kinds of situations, she didn't like them much. She was scared, and afraid. She loved him back, she knew she did. But... what was she supposed to do? He didn't know what was going on. It was like a fresh new start for him, and she still had to deal with the old shoulder loads from their relationship. Their _complicated _relationship. When CC didn't know what to do, and she was scared, she was either rude beyond belief, or she ran. And looking into his big eyes, innocent and oblivious to what he was doing to her, she didn't have the heart to be rude. So she did the alternative. She jerked her hand out of his, and ran out of the door.

She didn't return for three days.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You get two today because Chapter 2 was kind of short.

**The Story of Life**

**Chapter 3**

**kateandharvey**

"I told you, damn it!" Niles yelled in frustration, slamming his fist against the hospital bed. "I don't know _where _my house is, or _who _I live with, or _what _my phone number is! I know I live with Maxwell Sheffield, I don't know where. I know I'm his butler, and I know that I've got no one to take care of me."

Hope nodded, "Alright..." She stood up, and walked towards the door. "She hasn't been back?"

Niles shook his head, "No...She hasn't called back?"

Hope shook her head, "I keep trying." When she opened the door to leave the room, she stood face to face with a disheveled CC. "Maybe..." Hope talked to Niles while facing away, "I won't have to call again."

CC had been at her penthouse, trying to relax and spend some time with Chester. But the phone wouldn't keep ringing. The first time she picked it up and they started with the name of the hospital, she'd hung up. She couldn't go back there. She couldn't. But eventually, she couldn't take not seeing him, and knowing he was confused.

Hope left the room, giving daggers to CC, and she slowly entered the room.

Niles turned to look at the sound of someone there, and immediately became bitter. "Nice of you to join."

CC sighed, "Niles... I'm sorry."

He shrugged, choosing to look out the window rather than at her, "Sometimes sorry isn't good enough." He turned back to her, and his face wasn't angry anymore, it was just...sad. "Why didn't you come? Why did you leave me for three days?" Before she could answer, he continued, "I don't know who I am, CC."

"I'm sorry, okay?" She flung her arms about, "But ya really threw me for a loop the other morning! _I know _you don't know who you are, Niles! But you don't know who I am either. You don't know who _we _are. And when you said what you said," She closed her eyes in frustration for a moment, "You changed the game on me, and I didn't know what I was supposed to do."

"CC, I. Don't. Know. Who. I. Am." Niles sighed, "And just as you said, I don't know who you are. I don't remember my relationship with you, I don't remember my job, or my age, or my name, or the president..." He looked at her, "I don't have _anything _but you, and what I feel." He swallowed loudly, "So I figured if I told you how I felt, it might help me out in the long run. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

CC came further into the room, coming to stand by his bed, "No, I'm sorry. I forget that you don't know... You have to remember that I'm in this too." CC shrugged, "But if it's going to help you get better, I want you to tell me you love me, and hug me, and hold me, and kiss me if you really want to..." CC knew she'd just made a deal with the devil, but figured it could very well be worth it.

Niles smirked at her, and before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers. They were kissing, passionately kissing, when the doctor walked in. He waited a few moments for them to realize he was there, and eventually loudly cleared his throat.

They jumped apart.

The doctor said nothing, just smiled at them politely. "I've just come to inform you that Mr. Brightmore can return home as soon as you fill out the paper work." He looked at CC, "At least, I'm assuming that you'll be the one taking care of him?"

CC nodded, "Yes."

"I understand that you can't remember anything right now, Mr. Brightmore, but I do believe that that will change soon. I want to see you sometime next week, so schedule an appointment on your way out." The doctor shook both Niles and CC's hands, and left the room.

It wasn't long after they were in the car that CC regretted telling Niles what she did. "Niles," She sounded like a scolding mother.

"Yes?" He questioned innocently.

She glared, while trying to keep her eyes on the road. "Oh, do you think you could _remove your hand from my thigh_?" She yelled, and he smiled at her.

"But I want to touch you..."

CC's eyes widened. "That's wonderful, Niles. But I don't think we should discuss that."

"Why?" He questioned seriously, "I feel like if I don't touch you I'll wither up and die. Like I'll go crazy."

"You've already gone crazy." CC told him, as they pulled up in front of the Sheffield mansion. She'd shut the car off, but before she could get out, Niles was on her, kissing her fiercely. He pulled away before she could overcome the shock. Carefully, she stepped out of the car, inwardly groaning at what she'd told him. "C'mon, we have to collect your things and take them over to my penthouse." She opened the front door and looked at him, "Maybe this will jog some memories."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, I know it's a little late, Lauren Lane Lover, but Happy Birthday! And, you inspired me for this chapter. I've got a few fics in the making, but only one is reading for Chapter 1 to be posted. The updates probably won't be very often, though. So proceed with caution. lol :) I love torturing you guys... OMG! I'm CC! lol If you've actually read this ridiculously long Author's Note, thank you for your time. And, I'm done babbling. Onto Chapter 4...

**The Story of Life**

**Chapter 4**

**kateandharvey**

CC stood just inside the door, watching Niles enter the mansion. He looked around with awe, seeming to be checking everything out. After a few minutes of him taking everything in, CC spoke. "Anything?" He shook his head negatively.

CC sighed, she'd really hoped that the house would jog something. "Alright, come on. Let's go up to your room to collect your things."

As CC opened his closet, Niles took a seat on the bed. "Okay," CC sighed. "See anything familiar?"

He shook his head, "No." He stood up, walking over to look closer into the closet. "And these are all very...bland. I hate them, I don't want to wear these."

CC sighed, "Alright..." She paused, walking over to his dresser, "We'll get you some... under garments and socks, and go shopping later this evening."

He nodded, and followed her over to the dresser. He watched her open it, and immediately squeeze her eyes shut, closing the drawer. His brow furrowed, heading for the drawer, "What's the problem?" He smirked, "What could be in here?" The smirk fell off of his face as he looked inside. Pulling out a pair of zebra print boxers and holding them up, "_These _are _my _underwear?"

CC shrugged uncomfortably, "I guess so..."

"You didn't know?" He asked, "You couldn't have warned me?"

CC threw her hands into the air, "Know? No, I didn't know! I've never seen your underwear!"

He squinted suspiciously at her, "Then how come I think that most of your bras are white?"

She glared at him, not understanding this new Niles. She shook her head, "Niles? This is America. Most women's bras are white."

Niles looked at her dumbly, "Oh. Right."

Soon, Niles and CC finished. And when they got into the car, CC asked Niles, "Would you like to go shopping now?"

Niles shrugged, "That's fine."

CC nodded, and they made their way to the store. "I don't know how to get to your money, so for now I'll just pay for your things. However, I will pick out what you should wear."

Niles chuckled lightly as he followed the demanding woman into the store. As she rifled through polos, she asked him, "What size, Niles?"

He shrugged, but said nothing. Eventually, she turned to him. He gave her a look as to say, _How would I know? _To which she responded, "Right."

Soon, CC had picked out quite a few outfits for Niles. Everything from polos and khakis to jeans and T-shirts. She was sitting on a bench outside of the dressing room door while she waited for him to come out. It didn't take him long to open the door and clear his throat for her to look at him. When she did, her mouth went dry. She had seen Niles in his butler attire, she had seen Niles in a suit. She had seen him in a swim suit. But never, ever, had he looked so good. The pink polo seemed to fit his personality, along with the khakis. The white tennis shoes also completed the look. CC always thought she'd like her men formal. Until Niles stepped out of the dressing room.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" He questioned, and she shook her head silently.

"No." She responded, "You look..." Her eyes met his, "Good."

He smirked, nodding, and exited back into the dressing room.

QWERTYUIOPLKJHGFDS

As CC sat at her penthouse late that night at her couch, she was trying her best not to think about Niles. She hated the man! Or did she... The script in front of her would turn from a script to all the words as his name, and then back again. It _was _late. Niles was already in bed in the spare room, but... She couldn't go to sleep. She was tired, but restless. Setting the script down on the table, CC took her glasses off and rubbed her face. Sighing, she put the glasses back on, and started reading. She read only a few lines when she heard bare feet pad into the room.

Quickly, she looked up to find a sleepy Niles approaching the couch. She sighed, "Couldn't sleep?"

He shook his head, taking a seat to her right. "No. It's hard to sleep when you know nothing about yourself..."

She nodded sympathetically, and turned back to her script. Before she could continue reading, he asked her, "What are you doing up?"

She shrugged, "Work is clogging my mind."

She smirked, and was just a tad startled when he whispered in her ear, "You can always occupy your mind with other thoughts..." And she could've sworn she felt his lips brush her ear.

Quickly dismissing the thought as to how tired she was, she sighed. "Not me." She smiled.

When she turned to look at him, he looked at here with pure... love, desire. She'd never seen it before, and it was only then that she realized how much he was struggling. "You know..." He began, "It's the most difficult thing not to touch you. I've only been with you a few hours, and I still want to..." He whispered to her, and she was frozen to the spot.

She shook her head at him. "I know that you're upset, and confused, and scared. I get that. But you have to trust me," She laughed lightly, "Touching me is the last thing you want to do." And, trying to end the awkward conversation, she picked up her script again, but Niles had other thoughts.

It wasn't but a few seconds when she felt his lips firmly press to her neck. He trailed kisses up and down her throat, and she swallowed nervously. "Ni-Niles?" She whispered. He moaned in response. "We-we..." She took a deep breath, and her hands, with a mind of her own, threaded their way into his hair. "We shouldn't be doing this..."

He pulled away, and cautiously kissed her lips chastely. She looked into his eyes, and the love she saw made up her mind for her. She gave him a soulful look back, and pressed her lips passionately to his. It reminded her of the kiss in the Sheffield living room that they'd shared. It was raw, and passionate, and heart stopping. But suddenly, Niles ripped away from her, leaving her on the couch alone as he stood up and looked at her.

She watched the emotions playing across his face, and immediately, she knew. "You remember." She whispered, and without a word, he stormed back to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Here's the next chapter...

**The Story of Life**

**Chapter 5**

**kateandharvey**

As soon as CC heard the door slam, she ran after him, trying to explain, but not really knowing what to say. "Niles?" She called, her palm against the door.

"I don't want to talk right now, CC." He responded sharply.

CC sighed, she really didn't want Niles mad at her. "Niles... Please open the door!"

"No." He replied, "I said I don't want to talk about it, haven't you done enough damage?"

Quickly, CC reached on top of the molding of the door, pulling out the key. She stuck it in, and opened the door. Niles glared at her as she entered the room. "Niles."

He shook his head, laughing bitterly. "No, CC."

"Are you mad?" She questioned timidly, stepping further into the room.

He glanced up at her, and shrugged.

She walked to where she stood closer to him. "Are you mad at me..." She knew him too well, "Or yourself?"

His head shot up at her questioned, and he just stared at her. "What for?"

"For losing control... Not having a handle on yourself. Revealing things to me you never wanted me to know."

He shook his head, "How you know everything is sickening."

She shrugged, smiling, and took a seat on the bed next to him. "The only thing I don't understand, is why _you_ got in a fight."

He laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Who was the guy?"

"Luke Wright."

CC's eyes went wide, and she stood up in front of him. "The star in our new show?"

"Well, the star that was going to be in your new show." He replied, a crooked grin on his face.

"_You_ broke his nose?"

Niles nodded, a little unhappy about what he did. "Yes."

"Why?" She questioned quietly. "Why'd you punch him?"

Niles shrugged, "We got into an argument, nothing serious. He was drunk, anyway."

She looked at him, "Niles. I've known you far too long to buy that crap. Why'd you break his nose?"

Niles swallowed, "He was saying some... inappropriate things about you."

CC looked at him, "What kind of things, Butler Boy?"

Niles smiled, "I suppose you haven't done that in a while."

"Almost twenty four hours!" She exclaimed, "What kind of things?"

He shrugged, and his eyes traveled. Eventually, they settled themselves on hers. "He said, and I'm putting it nicely, that you'd 'be good in the sack.' And he always talked about how sexy you were, and how much he wanted you... How he figured you'd do anything to keep him in the show." He swallowed, "When I confronted him, he accused me of having an affair with you. He was going to blackmail you, and I couldn't take it... So, I hit him."

"Niles..." CC looked at him, and placed her hand on his cheek, "You're too good a man."

He gazed at her, and took her hand in his, and held it in his lap. "CC..." He whispered, "I meant what I said."

"In the hospital, you mean?" She questioned.

He nodded, "Yes. But I don't want you to run again... I don't think I could take it." He confessed.

She smirked at him, "Say it." His brow furrowed, "Tell me again, what you said before." As he opened his mouth, "I won't run."

He took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you, CC Babcock."

"Niles..." She began, smiling at him, "There was a time, when I was unsure of my feelings for you. Like a Love/Hate type of thing. But now?" She sighed, "I'm in love with you too. And I want to spend a life loving you and being loved in return."

He smiled the brightest smile she'd ever seen, and kissed her passionately.

Life was good.

THE END


End file.
